


Shared Pain

by Xyzcl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Period Cramps, Trans Vanitas, Trans Xemnas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyzcl/pseuds/Xyzcl
Summary: As much as Vanitas would like to wallow in self pity alone in the bathroom, he'll gladly accept whatever comfort Xemnas is willing to offer.
Relationships: Xemnas/Vanitas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Shared Pain

Vanitas let out a quiet groan as he settled in on the bathroom floor, the loose weight of his partner’s shirt and the board shorts he had been bought for his birthday the only things reminding him that he was in fact still wearing clothes as he pressed himself against the cold tiles that covered the floor for some sense of reprieve. He needed something, anything, to distract him from the pain surging forth from his lower abdominal area while he tried his best to refrain from losing what little he had managed to stomach at breakfast to the porcelain receptacle beside him. This happened to him only on occasions now after so many years on testosterone and yet every time it did seemed to be worse than the last. Maybe it was his lack of regularity with the subject matter after all this time, maybe they were actually getting worse, there was no way he could know with any certainty, all he could say was that each and every one was indeed a torturous experience he would rather have never needed to put up with in the first place let alone twelve years after they had first begun. The first day was the worst in terms of pain level, the rest were no reprieve with their own levels of hell. Each and every moment he spent handling the crimson curse was another moment he spent wishing it could all be over, that he could be free from the physical and mental strain it placed on his body. A knock on the door pulled his attention away from his own self loathing long enough to look up and respond to whomever dared to disturb his scornful solace. 

“Vanitas, I brought the pain medication you prefer and a hot pack.” Xemnas called out calmly from the other side of the bathroom door, attempting to keep from causing his partner to lash out at him due to the sheer amount of stress his body was under. “May I come in?”

Vanitas let out a noncommittal grunt in response, curling in on himself as another wave of pain coursed through his body, leaching out any hope for solace as the other man opened the bathroom door and made his way into the darkened room before him. Xemnas settled in on the floor beside the much smaller man, rubbing gentle yet firm circles into his lower back to relax the stabbing pain he knew Vanitas was experiencing. They had both gotten used to this part of their routine, the two of them settling in for the significantly worse parts of Vanitas’ periods on the bathroom floor while they waited for the painkillers and heat pad to keep their cheap promises for at least long enough they could relocate to a better space, one where a reprieve could actually be sought. The white haired man carefully coaxed his boyfriend into taking the recommended dosage of the back and muscle pain medication, waiting until he was sure Vanitas had properly swallowed the small pills before shifting him to lay on his side in a way he knew after many other similar days of handling his partner’s suffering would be more comfortable to him and settling the warm rice pack so that it could offer relief to the parts of his body that hurt the worst. This was normal for them, this was a price they both had to pay, a shared pain that deepened their bonds. 

“I can’t wait for this to be over.” Vanitas mumbled, letting out a quiet sigh as he felt that firm hand rubbing between his shoulder blades. 

“Try to get some rest, I’ll make sure you get to bed.” Xemnas whispered while he continued to soothe his boyfriend. 

Vanitas let out a confirming hum as he shifted to place his head on his partner’s lap, closing his eyes in an attempt to find some sort of solace. This was their normal, their routine they followed no matter which one of them was the one suffering in the moment. Together they could handle this, together they could make it through them with promises that one day it would all be over, one day the pain would be gone.

One day.


End file.
